The Great Pocky Quest
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: RinXArcher, it all started with one request, and two packets of pocky...


**THE GREAT POCKY QUEST**

A/N A one shot about Rin, Archer, and a packet of strawberry Pocky.

Thanks to kkmaree for the plot!bunny she gave me (again).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FSN copyright Type Moon, (even if I do wish I owned Archer for many reasons…)

………………………………...

Majikaru Rin - 'finishing off The Things They Do' done.

Plot!bunny - I have new idea!

Majikaru Rin - about Hot Spring Trip?

Plot!bunny - No.

Majikaru Rin - oh, go home.

Plot!bunny - say you know that picture you have of Rin and Archer?

Majikaru Rin - I have 734 pictures of them, be a wee bit more specific.

Plot!bunny - the pocky game one.

Majikaru Rin - 'twitches'

Plot!bunny - you could make Rin and Archer do the pocky game!

Majikaru Rin - 'pulls out Gae Bolg'

Plot!bunny - hey careful where you point that thing.

Majikaru Rin - GAE…!

Plot!bunny - no not again!!

Majikaru Rin - BOLG! 'throws Gae Bolg'

Plot!bunny - 'shows no signs of life'

Majikaru Rin - Hallelujah!!!

Plot!bunny - you haven't won yet bitch!

………………………………...

_And on with the show…_

_**Tohsaka house…**_

"Hey Archer…?" called Rin from where she sat in the living room.

"What is it Master?" came her Servants voice from the kitchen just across the hall.

"Could you come here please?" she asked.

Archer materialized in front of his ever graceful Master, "Yes Rin." said Archer obviously slightly annoyed about the intrusion.

"I want to play a game with you." she said, face unchanging even as her Servant practically collapsed on the ground in front of her.

"What was that?" asked Archer hoping he hadn't just heard Rin say she want to '_play_' with him.

"I want you to play the pocky game with me." she said pointing to the two packets that sat on the table, chocolate and strawberry flavoured ones.

"The pocky game?" said Archer slightly confused, he knew all to well what the pocky game was. One person would have a piece of pocky in-between their lips and would pass it to the other person so that they could the remove the pocky with their lips.

"Don't look at me like that," said Rin, "I thought it'd be something to do, seeing as how there's no more war and we don't really do all that much."

"Give me one good reason I should do it." said Archer stubbornly refusing to play such a game with his Master.

"You get to eat the pocky." said Rin tearing open the strawberry packet.

"That's not exactly a reason." he said, the sweet scent of the strawberry pocky floating in the air.

"Don't make me force you Archer." said Rin threatening him with her last command seal that still adorned her right wrist.

"Fine, but I won't do it again." said Archer.

"Oh really," said Rin holding a stick in her hand. "Taste…" she murmured slinking closer to her Servant brushing the strawberry coated pocky along his bottom lip. Archer eyes closed briefly before looking at the mischievous grin on his Master face.

Rin was sitting down again pocky stick between her lips, she closed her eyes and awaited Archer's action. Sighing, Archer kneeled in front of Rin placing his strong hands on her shoulders as careful as possible before closing in on Rin's face. He was merely inches away from the end of the stick when Rin's front door burst open the sudden bang causing Rin's face to jolt forward smacking her forehead with Archer's.

"TOHSAKA!!!" cried an annoying all to familiar voice.

"What the fricking hell is it now Emiya!?!" yelled a very aggravated Archer.

"Damn you got a hard head." muttered Rin.

"It's - I'm being chased by…" stuttered Shirou.

"Out with you idiot!" demanded Rin, if she and Archer couldn't get back to their pocky game soon she would blast off some heads.

"Gilgamesh is chasing me!" he cried.

Rin and Archer both looked out the door and saw Gilgamesh charging at Shirou yelling, "I'm gonna kill you jerk, you stole my woman!"

"I'd keep running if I were you Emiya kun." said Rin watching Shirou take her advice and run away dodging random swords as he went.

"Archer we're going to school." said Rin picking up the two packets of pocky and grabbing the collar of Archer's shirt and dragging him out the door.

"Rin it's Sunday, no one will be there." said Archer.

"Exactly, that way we won't be disturbed." said Rin as the two walked up the street and to the school.

………………

………………

_**At school rooftop…**_

"Now we won't be interrupted." said Rin looking over the empty school grounds.

"I'll admit was a good idea." said Archer.

"Archer. You. Me. Pocky game. Now." said Rin.

All Archer did was roll his eyes at his Master.

"Hurry up Archer we can't be all day and I still need to-" her sentence was cut short when Archer placed a stick of pocky between her lips.

"You babble to much." he said smirking while hold Rin's chin gently, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

Her face flushed a shade of red near perfect to the colour of her adorn turtle neck, she closed her eyes hurriedly. Closing his eyes also, Archer bent down to claim the sweet treat Rin currently held in-between her lips. All was working fine until …

"TOHSAKA SAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Rin's English teacher and Shirou's guardian, Fuji nee.

"Ahh I was just ahh…" began Rin awkwardly.

"Run…" murmured Archer before lifting Rin up in his arms and jumping down from the roof top.

"OH MY GOD!" cried a startled Fuji nee.

……………

……………

_**Archery dojo…**_

"I never thought I'd say this but for once I'm glad you're a spirit entity." said Rin as she and Archer sat on the ground in the dojo.

"Being a spirit does have it's advantages." said Archer.

"Shall we continue?" asked Rin, pulling out another fresh pocky stick.

"Hurry up before someone else comes." said Archer.

Pocky stick between her lips Rin bent forward to Archer.

_If someone comes in I'm gonna slice them up with Kansho and Bakuya _thought Archer dimly before preparing himself.

"Nee san what are you and Archer senpai doing?" came a shy voice.

"Ahhh Sakura!" cried Rin spitting out the pocky stick, "what are you doing here!?"

"I'm allowed to come and practice on the weekends," said Sakura clutching her bow, her violet eyes flickered to the pocky packets and she asked, "what were you doing before I came in?"

"Nothing we'll see you later come on Archer." said Rin grabbing Archer's hand and dragging him out the door.

Sakura stared at the door then to the two packets of pocky left behind.

"I'll be taking these too." said Rin who had swiftly snatched up the packets before bolting out the door.

"Nee san…?"

…………………

…………………

_**Shirou Emiya's house…**_

"This is the best place you could think of?" questioned Rin.

"Emiya Shirou will not be home, he'll be out on Sundays." said Archer opening the front door.

"How do you know that?" asked Rin as she padded behind Archer.

"Observation when we were living here," he said, "you did make me go on guard duty all day remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

Rin and Archer made their way to the kitchen feeling pretty confident no one would be here, but as if fate found it hilarious they walked in on Saber who was sitting up the breakfast table contently eating some rice and other various foods.

"Oh Rin…Archer…wha.mm..are you doin' here…" asked Saber while stuffing rice in her mouth.

"Ahhh…"

Saber blinked at the two, her gaze snapped to what was in Rin's hand.

"YOU HAVE POCKY!!" she shouted while lunging for the packets.

"RUN!" Rin and Archer both yelled at each other while doing just that and running off into the sunset.

…………….

…………….

_**Lookout over the ocean…**_

"I can't believe it, we've been running from people all day." said Rin staring out at the ocean.

"You know this was your idea." said Archer standing beside Rin.

"I know that!" she snapped, "I didn't know all those things would happen."

"I know." said Archer placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Eh?" Rin looked up to Archer.

"Let's try one more time to do this okay?" he said.

"You're right, once more just for today." she said holding the packets in front of her.

"Good I say we use chocolate." said Archer.

"No we're using strawberry." Rin argued.

"Chocolate."

"Strawberry."

"Chocolate."

"Strawberry."

"Chocolate."

"Just shut up and kiss me." said Rin throwing her arms around Archer's neck and kissing her Servant.

Eye's wide with shock the crimson warrior relaxed, closing his eyes and deepening the kiss. The packets of pocky had been forgotten and dropped to the ground.

The sun began to disappear over the horizon tinting the sky a deep purple, when the Master and Servant finally stopped all they did was hold each other tightly and stare at the night sky thinking that this had all started by one simple request to play the pocky game…

…………………

…………………

A/N well I hope you guys liked it, I think I'll go eat some pocky now, until next time, please read and review.


End file.
